Simple Things
by abrabae
Summary: Simple objects are sometimes the reason why people's lives are complicated. In fact, fate has a plan for a certain Hyuga and Uchiha to start from those simple objects. Could either of them be complicated at the end or be happily ever after like in fairy tales? [ Formerly Sasuke and three-digit numbers ; Modern!AU ; highschool. ]
1. Three-digit numbers

**Disclaimer**: NarutooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOoooo SasukeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeEEEEEEEEEEEeeEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee and other characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (YEAH, DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I'M 12 AND POOR HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAhahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (╥▽╥))

**Beta: Dotchi13**

**Warning: Sasu is slightly OOC at the end. (I really apologize for that!)**

**SLIGHTLY AU: SAKURA AND INO ISN'T IN LOVE WITH SASUKE / SASUKE'S FANGIRLS, YADDA YADDA YADDA.**

ヽ( ω )ノ

**TO**:_ Sasuke Uchiha_ (XXX-XXX-XXX)

**FROM**: _Unknown_ (XXX-XXX-XXX)

**SUBJECT**: _?_

_' _Sasuke-kun! 143! *chu* (゜ε＾ ) _ '_

Obsidian eyes darkly squinted at the newly received text on his mobile. Out of all the hours that he could receive a text, is during his class hours. Earlier, he could feel the vibration of his mobile while the serious instructor, Tsunade, discussed the previous lessons for their upcoming exams.

Feeling that it could be important, he hid his mobile below his desk, whilst trying to look that the raven-haired Uchiha was concentrating on their discussion. His left eye contracted after he read the insignificant text, as a thick sigh escaped through his lips and placed the mobile back inside his pocket.

'143', he could remember that a three-digit number, placed on the text from an anonymous sender. The Uchiha placed his chin on his wrist, and tried to classify the three-digit number given to him earlier.

Sasuke decided to emphasis more on this, '143' number than Tsunade's lesson. '143', '143', '143'…. The numbers kept on ringing inside his scrambled mind. His left eye twitched again and whoever sent him the text will regret it later on, after he understands what '143' means.

_Sasuke Uchiha _isn't updated with things like these…

However, instead of focusing more on the anonymous sender, he, himself, is on the verge of giving up of what the three-digit number, '143' definition is. Ridiculous. Sasuke Uchiha isn't the type of male to yield quickly to such irrelevant and petite things such as this.

( ￣^￣)尸

It was driving him senseless. Completely absurd and Sasuke Uchiha is supposed to make people insane for _him! _It's not vice-versa!

Sighing, he rubs his temples, still in the phase of thinking, as the result is still the same. In a second, he came up with an idea. Not a vivid one, but a modest one. A modest act that he could do.

"Hyuga," Sasuke whispered and elbowed his seatmate, in order to get her attention. He spun his head to her and in an instant, lilac hues locked in with obsidian ones.

The indigo-haired heiress shook her head as soon as she, herself, recognized that she gazed into the Uchiha's obsidian-colored eyes. Her heart was drubbing profoundly and grasped both of her hands, as she tried to not to look away—_even if she is frantic to—_from the eyes of an Uchiha.

She gulped inwardly. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun*?" she queried, obvious that she, herself, was quivering.

"143, what does that mean?" the Uchiha inquired without hesitation, due to his curiosity and impatient traits, still concentrating straightly at his seatmate's lilac orbs.

"Eh?" the heiress mumbled with a speechless expression. Lilac hues immediately enlarged as Hinata opened her mouth to speak, resulting in no word to escape her mouth. Out of all the people, Sasuke Uchiha chose to ask Hinata Hyuga about this minor number!

It isn't like that any injury will do, right? Actually, there is. Hinata inhaled, collected her bravery, and lilac hues flickered back over the Uchiha's obsidian ones. No turning back now, as she has to say it to him directly.

"I love you."

After those words left Hinata's mouth, the classroom went berserk; Tsunade stopped discussing and her chalk broke into pieces, all their classmates gasped—_some notebooks even fell and pens were broke—_while they all eye Hinata, Sasuke's obsidian orbs broadened and his mouth gaped open, and all girls gave Hinata a intimidating glare, all happened only because the trembling Hyuga didn't assume to say those words at full volume.

Sasuke Uchiha was no other than wordless. He didn't even know what to do at this state, other than that his mind was entirely downright.

"Well, finally! Hinata, did you know that the teme's been crushing on you since… what, childhood? And you made the first move! Congrats, Hinata!" A boisterous voice chirped, flouting the noiseless atmosphere of the room. Anybody—_even Hinata—_could quickly acquaint the lively voice from anywhere.

The heiress was no other than fully abashed at what she did. Petite hands covered her frames and faced the other direction, not even glancing a peek at her stunned seatmate. Oh, what is the resolution to this disastrous scene now?

Wait—did the blonde just say that Sasuke Uchiha has a crush on her ever since childhood? Did she just heard that or does she need to clean her ear-buds, because she could remember all of their moments being playmates (and best friends).

Tick, tock. The clock is ticking. Both the Hyuga and Uchiha, sat there without stirring an inch, all eyes were on them, and they were on their own world; Hinata, trying to recollect her thoughts and Sasuke, thinking of ways to murder Naruto later.

The secret's out and there is nothing that can hide it again. Sasuke has to respond to this sudden confession (?). A heavy sigh left through his lips, before he could speak, not minding the stares of his other classmates (because it wasn't their business, anyway),

"Hinata, it's true what that blonde idiot said earlier—"

Hinata interjected him with an exclamation, whilst trying to stare him straightly in the eyes, her lips quivering in shame and waved her hands, "W-wait! Sasuke-kun, p-please let me explain—"

Sasuke cut her off and resumed his sentence without so hesitation. "—and, yes, I've loved you through the years, so that's that." he finishes with his arms crossing each other, locking in his obsidian hues with his seatmate's lilac orbs. The (lovesick) Uchiha has had unrequited love for these past years, and he isn't going to let this opportunity slip through him.

Could everyone in the classroom feel the thunderous beating of Hinata's heart? Of course, not, that's outrageous; immature things that Hinata ponders in this current condition. It's too much for this Hyuga. Such few words only left the Uchiha's mouth and this resulted to her abashed state.

It is really _too _much for her to take. Could she be dreaming? If so, she really would want to wake up because she could not take this! Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga? She could not believe that _the _Sasuke could confess—wait, scratch that, _tell _her about things such as this! Sasuke Uchiha has fond over Hinata Hyuga over these past years?

For Hinata, it would be very unmanageable. For Sasuke now, it is _very _conceivable. How could she answer to this? Moreover, the question is, how could a simple three-digit number could even LEAD to something complex like this?!

She has to do this. Answer Sasuke Uchiha, woman! Wait—no, she made the first move (?) on him, so Sasuke answered her, and…

"…U-um…" Great. Her once childhood trait came back to her—poking her fingers due to her anxiety. "S-Sasuke-kun… y-you, uh… misunderstood it—"

"We'll talk later, Hinata," Sasuke muttered to Hinata, and gave her a small peck in the cheek in the end.

Oh, it would be very too much for her naïve self to take this and resulted in her vision to fade to darkness.

ヽ(｀Д´)ノ (д´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ

**YES! THIS IS NOT THE END! I'M STILL PLANNING TO MAKE THIS INTO A _TWOSHOT_! YES! I MADE SASUKE A BIT SEDUCTIVE IN THE END! HAHA ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ****✧ VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU, THE READERS, FOR READING THIS SOON-TO-BE-TWOSHOT BECAUSE I'LL TRY IF I HAVE SOME MOTIVATION! Take care! **( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**[ noted on June 5, 2014: I'm _so so _sorry if you couldn't understand the summary since I tried to make it simple as possible. So… how can I explain this? OH, yeah… this is a multi-chapter story that is full of parody and I'll try my best to make you laugh since my humor isn't that great. there isn't exactly any plot, unfortunately, because simple things just add and add and I dunno if there will be an ending because I'm contemplating what object will make their relationship final. ] **

*chu* | 「ちゅ chu」means 'kiss' in Japanese.

Sasuke-kun* | Since in the filler movie, Hinata called Sasuke, 'Sasuke-kun', so I tried to make it simple things such as that 〜(￣▽￣〜)


	2. Naming Orders

**I am really sorry for any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, OOCness, too descriptive sentences ****(blame my roleplaying on Tumblr fml)****, etc. etc. on this story! **

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

A serene Saturday it is, for the two highschoolers to loiter around their usual mall on Konoha. It seemed that the sprightly and vigorous blonde invited the yet, submissive heiress of the Hyuga Corp. to shop with her. Of course, since the heiress, herself, also had much free time on this day, acknowledged the other's request and adored their time together. With the blonde carrying, abundant shopping bags and the heiress _also _carrying a bag (that is only full of _books_), their bodies soon grew fatigued and both decided to rest at the nearby Starbuck's coffee shop. After they settled, the Yamanaka instantaneously leaned back against the smooth chair, as her bags fell to the solid ground.

"Hmm? Hinata, what's wrong?" the cream-haired Yamanaka queried with a cant of her head, a concern mien coating her visage.

"Etto… maybe I misplaced it…" muttered Hinata to herself, her attention currently on the inside of her bag with hands digging in to find the said object in her anxious thoughts. Lips deeply entreated with mauve orbs scrutinizing her search, her current attention only belongs to where her thoughts are right now.

"Misplaced what? Hinataaa, are you even listening to me?" brows soon drew on Ino's features, before repetitively slamming the table*, in which took Hinata's attention.

"H-hai? Listen to… uh, what, Ino?" Hinata responded with shoulders elevated, her physique tensing to the blonde's current expression.

"Hinata, you wanna explain to me about what's wrong or whatever that thing you misplaced was?" an elbow positioned above the table, Ino's cheek cupped by her wrist.

"M-my… uh… w-wallet?"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ino bellowed and stood, both hands slammed on the table in which alerted her best friend. In an instant, the blonde could sense other's eyes staring at her, before baby blue orbs scowled at them and she settled afterwards. Arms drew to each other and Ino arranged her right leg above her left's, her awareness on Hinata. "When was the last time you saw it? Or did someone stole it from you?"

"I… really don't know, Ino… I-I mean, I thought I placed it in my bag after we went to the bookstore..."

"Though, did you _feel _someone digging to your bag? I mean, we didn't even went to any crowded places! Right?"

A curt nod responded and petite hands soon clenched, which are arranged on her lap. Hinata's figure quivered; her teeth grating against one another and lips were still entreated together.

"Hinata, don't be sad, okay? Look, I know that both of us are thirsty and since you always save me when I'm in a situation like this, it's my turn back to treat you." a reassured smile soon stretched her lips, as Ino leaned forward to the Hyuga. Hinata's head lifted with her mouth faintly gaping, before she reverted an appreciative grin and her eyes stretched on her visage.

"A-ah— arigatou, Ino! I'll try to return this to you once I—"

"No, no, it's not necessary! I swear, I don't mind it _one bit_, so, don't worry, 'kay?" Ino's amiable countenance softened Hinata's physique and expression. As Hinata parceled her lips to speak, the blonde interpolated her and a roguish accent glints her globes. "But… I have one condition~" she muses, as her brows arched and a side of her lip lifted. Hinata's eyes fluttered in misperception to the other before she nodded in acceptance.

"When you order for us — _whoa, hold on, Ino, Hinata did _n o t _ said anything about her ordering for both of them _—, and instead of our names when you order, how about you… say… _**Sasuke**_, hmm?"

With that spoke, Hinata soon sensed her cheeks swelling temperature and her hands brusquely waved before her. Really, what was the blonde thinking? After what that Uchiha did to her a week ago (_cough _pecked her cheek and confessed _cough_), she does _not _even want to speak of him! How dare he, the nerve of him to do that to her. (Especially when she just answered a simple question! Talk about outrageous! Plus, why would he even be interested in her?!) "E-eh?! I-Ino… that seems extreme and I-I really don't think I c-can—"

"Nonsense, Hinata! I mean, there's no one here that we're familiar with! And the Uchiha doesn't even work here!"

"B-but, Ino… maybe a classmate of ours w-will enter here any second a-and—"

"Hi-na-taaaa, come on! It's just a simple name to put there! Just once, and I won't ask for something like this ever again!" Ino pleaded with her mien soon in her puppy-eyed mode, as fingers intertwined.

Hinata tried to obviate her gaze from the blonde, though, in the end, Ino won as a lenient sigh freed past her lips. Just this once and no one they are acquainted with are not here, so, no harm done.

"Alright…" Hinata stood, facing the blonde as she inquired, "What would you like to order, Ino?"

"Hmm…" a finger placed below her lip and vermilion sandals tapped the ground in contemplation to the accessible drinks. "I think I want to have those cold coffees. No deserts and what about you?"

"Etto, I think I want hot chocolate and a few cinnamon buns." a chuckle escaped past Ino's lips once Hinata canted her head. "I-is something wrong?"

"Ah… well, it's nothing since you really _do _love cinnamon buns."

Trails of lenient chuckles soon made Hinata's cheeks increase more temperature, as Ino removed a few yen from her purse and tendered it to Hinata.

(/-(ｴ)-＼)

"Okay… one cold coffee, one hot chocolate, and a pack of cinnamon buns?" the brunette cashier checked and Hinata nodded, before resting the money on the counter. "Thank you for your order, just please write your name here so we can call you once your order is ready." soon, a small piece of paper along with a pen slid before Hinata by the cashier.

"A-arigatou," stammered Hinata, only because of her anxiety to write just a diminutive name. Gripping the pen, her physique shuddered once again and swiftly inscribed _**Sasuke **_on the said paper, then gave it to the cashier and took hasty steps while getting back to her seat.

"So… how did it go?" Ino, once again, positioned herself like earlier: her cheek cupped by her wrist and one leg above another's.

"G-good?" the Hyuga elevated her shoulders in uneasiness, feeling a bit _obstinate _and _apprehensive_ as hell by the act she just did.

"Oh, come on, Hinata. It's just one little dare, hmm? Can you at least feel proud of yourself? I mean, you just wrote the hottest boy in school's name in the paper and people are gonna think you two are going out!" the blonde leaned forward and nudged the Hyuga, before the other's countenance soon turned a bit red** and sensed butterflies in her stomach.

"I-Ino! Y-you know t-that's not true!" petite hands soon fluttered repetitively before the heiress, as brows arched and lips quavered.

"Well… it's gonna be one da—"

"_**Sasuke, your order is complete. Paging Sasuke to come to the counter."**_

With that, Hinata soon felt the world spinning around her with her physique extremely tensing. Ino tapped her shoulder and gave a nippy thumbs-up, then faintly pushed her to stand and receive their order. Instantaneously, Hinata took swift steps toward the counter and—

"Hyuga. Surprised to see that your name now is _**Sasuke**_. It's surprisingly far from your last name: _**Hinata**_."

Her physique stopped. Her thoughts stopped. Her whole world _stopped_, just by the sonorous voice of one person she knows who has it. Moreover, also another person who calls her Hyuga. She could sense her heart beat swiftly pumping when her head lifted to the source of the voice.

Onyx eyes filled with no emotion whatsoever, same with the hair color, fair, delicate skin and a deep (yet arousing) voice…

"S-S-Sasuke-kun! E-etto, I-I, uh… I-I…" her stuttered worsened like hell, before mauve globes broadened and mouth hazily gaped. Before her was the said Sasuke Uchiha, a smirk enlarging his slender lips and his brows arched in a bit of amusement.

"So… am I supposed to call you _**Sasuke**_ now, Hyuga?" a sarcastic accent danced to every letter freed from his lips.

"E-eh? A-ah, no! I-I can explai—"

"_**Paging SASUKE once more before we put your order on the trash, so hurry up, goddamnit."**_***

"Rude people (utters the one who is right now). I guess that you're treating me, hmm, _**Sasuke**_?"

"Treat you? N-no! _Ino_ treated me a-and—"

"Ino? I didn't see her here."

"Wha—? Sasuke-kun, Ino is right the—" her voice trailed off as she pointed to where they sat earlier. Mauve orbs amplified, before turning back to the Uchiha.

"Are you confusing me or yourself right now, _**Sasuke**_?" more sarcastic tone on his voice and Hinata felt irked by him.

"I have to get my order, Sasuke-kun," she stated in a stern tone and scurried over to the counter, leaving the Uchiha to observe her in a second. A soft sigh released past her lips, before placing _their _order on _their _table. Did the Yamanaka just left her? Her aura gloomed, as her back drooped and just… gazed at the food before her. That is, after another individual sat in front of her (aka Ino's seat earlier) and her globes scrutinized him before lips parceled to speak.

"I guess the Yamanaka left you, huh?" an elbow placed above the table and his wrist supported his cheek.

Hinata nodded in… not her natural way, just… a bit more… _unsatisfied_. "And that is her coffee, right?" More nods and her globes held no attention whatsoever.

"I'll just get drink it and hold a conversation with you, then." Abundant nods responded before her head lifted to observe the statement earlier.

"C-conversation? Why would you—"

"This is a conversation that we're having right now, Hyuga." he nonchalantly took the coffee that _belonged _to her friend and sipped it without a care. "What? You're not going to drink your hot chocolate and just stare at me?"

Once again, her physique tensed and swiftly obviated her gaze from him and took her beverage. Her globes travelled outside, to the people walking around the areas. Keen countenances they have, which made Hinata sigh once again.

"You were with Ino and she left you, I assume?" her attention promptly turned to him and squeaked a minor "Yes!" in surprise before she sipped more, her cheeks' temperature rising with a tinge of red in them. She could sense the ambience between them was… placid and _awkward_.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun… why did you stay here with me? A-and… where were you around here? I didn't saw you earlier."

"Naruto called me here, said it was important and he dragged me inside the kitchen afterwards. I got tired and left."

"Oh… so, um, Naruto-kun works here?" she soon noticed Sasuke's hand crumpling the beverage once he nodded. "Ah, g-gomen, Sasuke-kun! I… upset you, didn't I?"

Onyx orbs just gazed at the meek individual before a side of his lip elevated. "You know, Hyuga, you're amusing to observe at times like this."

A simple word drifted inside her thoughts, which was the word that had left his mouth. She placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, utterly sensing her chest being heavy.

She didn't mind it. Maybe Sasuke isn't all bad as they say. Moreover, as the time went by, she liked the quiet conversations they had (like those, "How was your day?" and "Summer is nearing.", etc. etc.). And that she has to fix their… problem sooner or later. However, she just wanted them to be like this, even if it is only for a moment.

(｡･ω･｡)

**[ **_**BONUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**]**

"Oi, oi, Ino, you sure that Hinata won't be mad at you tomorrow? I mean, that was kinda… rude," remarked the pinkette to the blonde as they strolled inside the park, which is miles away from the coffee shop.

"Sakura, she'll be thankful for me and you know it! Now, _pay up_." a grabby hand lifted, which made Sakura's mint orbs rolled in aggravation and placed the correct amount of yen they arranged to. "One, two, three…" the blonde counted and soon clasped the money, before flashing an eyelid to the pinkette, a pleased countenance on her visage. "Th-ank you~"

"Augh, alright already. If Hinata's mad tomorrow, I'm pointing fingers at you."

"Hey! You dared me on this!"

"And you turned it to a bet, so, HAH!"

"Whatever. Sooner or later, they'll be in a relationship. You'll see."

"You wanna bet on it, Ino-pig?"

"Suuuree… you'll lose, anyway!"

"That reminds me; how did you got Hinata's wallet? She'll _really_ be mad at you tomorrow."

"Well… when I persuaded her to just try on _one _outfit and while she was in the changing room, I mean… you know the rest."

"Then how can you give it back to her? Ino-pig, did you seriously think about this?"

"Relax! I promise, she'll be thankful for me tomorrow _plus_, I got a plan on how to return her precious wallet."

(｡◝‿◜｡)

**Oh my god. Oh my goddd… I didn't expect to have this many reviews, follows, and favorites at first even though the first chapter was short. OHMYFREAKINGGOSH THANK YOU SO **_**SO **_**MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS THIS STORY AND I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A *_MULTI-CHAPTER_ FULL OF MISCHIEVOUS and parody stuff. I'll try my best to make scenes hilarious since my humor isn't great. There isn't exactly any **_**plot**_**, unfortunately, because I changed the Summary and Title, if you readers of the chapter one noticed.**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and maybe there will be a next one! (Yes, there is going to be though school starts this July 9) OH! And I also hope I didn't made Sasuke too OOC AND WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS MAKING HIM OOC THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME**(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**Critiques / constructive criticism are accepted! (Though please minimize the insults, etc. etc. because I'm a seriously sensitive person.)**

* * *

**slamming the table*** | { what I mean there was that Ino just softly tapping in using her fingers, not her whole hand lmao.

**bit red**** | { I really wanted to make things a _bit _realistic, and not totally anime, so, yeah, un. = V =

_**order on the trash, so hurry up, goddamnit."**_******* | {aah, the usual rude employees. Seriously, I did not mean it to be rude, I just want to put in some laughs since my humor sucks so…

* * *

acknowledgements:

[/quietly gives these people gifts and Sasuke plushies. (◞ꈍ∇ꈍ)◞⋆**✚⃞ྉ ]

HareFullbuster | { yes, van, Hinata forgot to add, "The meaning of it is:" next to her, "I love you" and XDDD I just love torturing Sasuke and Hinata. It's too adorable I can't ignore it.

Three guests | { OH MY GOSH, thank you so much for those heartwarming reviews! I didn't expect that a lot of people will like this because my inspiration came from Cody Simpson's IYIYIYI (yes, that title) song and there was this part where he said, "143" and that was when this story was born. (IDK why I'm babbling about nonsense, though, ignore me.) Thank you very much! gives hearts everywhere


End file.
